A Christmas To Remember
by T1Weasel
Summary: Amy's feeling sad that she hasn't gotten a Christmas present yet. Sonic decides to help, and Amy winds up with a Christmas present she'll never forget. This is a SonAmy one-shot. Mature readers only.


**NOTE: This is a SonAmy one-shot requested by Samantha27. There is some strong language and like all lemons, contains content not viewable by anyone under 16. (I prefer you to be 18, but that's personal preference.) I realize it's a little long, and I apologize. I didn't plan on it being this long either. Read/review please.**

SonAmy One-Shot – A Christmas To Remember

It's about 5 PM on Christmas Day, and we find Amy Rose walking down the streets of Station Square. Snow is gently falling, and the street lights shine brightly, lighting the way for the few people on the street. The pink hedgehog is bundled up in a heavy pink jacket, pink gloves, a pink toboggan, and pink boots. The normally bright green eyes are filled with tears. Amy had done her share of giving presents, but not one person had given her one. Little did Amy know that someone unexpected would give her the most valuable present of all.

Sonic the Hedgehog was walking along the city streets as well. He'd just come from a party, and happened to see Amy walking past him on the other side of the street. Amy suddenly slipped and fell to the cold hard ground. Making sure there were no cars coming, Sonic runs across the street to the pink hedgehog.

Amy was uninjured, but felt so alone. Then a deep and gentle voice made her look up.

"Amy? Are you alright?"

Amy looked at the blue hedgehog, her longtime crush. Lowering her head, Amy quietly began whimpering as she answered Sonic. "No. I haven't gotten a single present this Christmas, even though I've given everyone a present."

Sonic chuckled. "Actually, I haven't gotten a present from you, Amy."

Amy looked at Sonic again. "I didn't get you one? Oh, I'm sorry Sonic. All the stores are closed now."

Sonic smiled. "No need to apologize. I have an idea. Let's go to your house, and I'll make some hot chocolate."

Amy nodded, and was helped up by the blue blur. It didn't last, because Amy slipped again. This time, Sonic caught her. "I think I'll have to carry you, since you seem to be having a little trouble."

Hearing Sonic say this was a dream come true for Amy. Many years she'd dreamed of Sonic holding her this way, and now it was happening. Amy didn't know it, but her bright green eyes were making Sonic blush.

He waved a hand in front of her. "Amy? You there?"

The sakura hedgehog snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry."

Sonic gave a deep chuckle. "No worries. Come on, let's go"

The cobalt speedster picks Amy up bridal style like she weighed nothing. Wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck, Amy lay her head on Sonic's shoulder, and sighed as her crush carried her to her house.

_**-Amy's House-**_

The front door opens to reveal Sonic and Amy. Sonic puts Amy down, and closes the door. Taking off his heavy blue jacket, green toboggan, and blue gloves, Sonic goes to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

As she waited, Amy wound up with a goofy smile on her face, thinking of Sonic. 'Such a gentleman. I wonder what he thinks about me though. All the times he runs away. I can't say he hates me, because he helped me out today, but I don't think he likes me. Only one way to find out.'

Meanwhile, Sonic was doing some thinking of his own. 'It's great that I helped Amy out today, but I can't help but feel bad that I run away from her so much. I hope she doesn't think I hate her, because I don't. *sigh* Well, perhaps we'll talk about it when the right time arises.'

After the hot chocolate is made, Sonic carries two mugs into the living room. Amy has the TV on, and she thanks Sonic for making the beverage. After Sonic sits down, Amy leans her head on his shoulder. A blush comes to Sonic's cheeks, but he puts an arm around Amy, holding her close. The pink hedgehog nearly faints from her heart pounding so hard, but she manages to stay conscious.

Turning the green eyes to Sonic's emerald eyes, Amy breaks the silence. "Sonic? How come you run away from me so much?"

The blue hero sighs, putting his finished mug of hot chocolate down on the table. "You want the honest answer, or the other honest answer?"

Amy giggles. "Um, the honest answer."

Sonic nods, and takes a breath. "I run because…. Well, this isn't easy Amy, so I apologize for being a little hesitant."

Amy nods. "That's okay, Sonic."

Sonic takes another breath. "Well, the reason I run is because I'm too shy to admit how I really feel about you, Amy."

The pink hedgehog's eyes light up. Sonic cared about her? "S-Sonic? Are you saying you-you care about me?"

It was all Amy could do to not wrap Sonic in one of her Death Hugs when she saw Sonic nod. His answer nearly made her faint.

"It's more than that, Amy. I don't know why it's taken this long for me to admit it, but… I-I love you."

Amy's arms wrap around the royal blue hero's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh Sonic, I love you too. But why didn't you admit your feelings sooner?"

Sonic gasped. "Can't breathe, Amy."

Amy let go, and Sonic continued. "Like I said, I was shy, and I also didn't want Robotnik finding out how I felt. If he did, he'd use my feelings against both of us to make me surrender. I couldn't stand to see him hurt you, Amy. It would kill me inside."

Amy nuzzled Sonic. "I understand now. Thank you for being here with me. I just wish I had a present for you."

Sonic smiled, and lifted her head so that she looked him in the eyes. "Consider this my present to you, Amy."

Leaning forward, the blue blur gently pressed his lips against Amy's soft lips. The sakura hedgehog was stunned, and her eyes widened as Sonic kissed her. However, it wasn't long before Amy's green eyes closed, her arms gently wrapping around Sonic's shoulders and pulling him to her. Sonic begins purring, and gently sweeps Amy's lips with his tongue. There was a slight hesitation from Amy, but she allowed Sonic's tongue to meet hers, and she began purring as well.

The world seemed to vanish as Sonic and Amy passionately kissed on the couch. Both hedgehogs feel fireworks go off in their heads, and Sonic felt chills go down his spine. Amy's heart fluttered in her chest as the kiss continued, and it was clear neither hedgehog wanted the kiss to end. It did, and both Sonic and Amy were panting a little from the lack of oxygen. The two pairs of green eyes meet. Sonic sees something he's seen many times in Amy's eyes. He sees the passion and the lust in Amy's eyes. Amy sees the love and want in Sonic's eyes.

Amy leaned forward and whispered in Sonic's ear. "Be in my room in five minutes, and bring the whipped cream from the kitchen."

Giving Sonic a naughty wink, Amy makes sure her hips are swaying as she walks to her room and shuts the door. Sonic drooled as he watched Amy sensually walk to her room. Five minutes passes so slowly to Sonic that he checks to make sure he doesn't need to get his quills trimmed. Getting the whipped cream, Sonic walks to Amy's room, and knocks on the door.

_**-Amy's room-**_

Amy is awaiting Sonic, and smiles as he knocks on the door. "Come in Sonic."

The door opens, and Sonic enters with the whipped cream. The lights are off, and several lavender candles are lit. Sonic looks around the room, and finally lays eyes on Amy. The pink hedgehog is naked, and watches Sonic with hungry green eyes. Sonic feels something drip down his face, and puts a hand to his nose. It comes away bloody.

This makes Amy giggle. "Do I look that good, Sonic?"

The cerulean hedgehog nods. "I certainly think so. But what is all this for, Amy?"

Amy smiles. "I want you, Sonic. That kiss is the only one I've ever had, and I want more."

Sonic chuckles. "That's fine, but why the whipped cream?"

Amy frowns. "You ask too many questions. Take off your clothes, and lay on the bed."

Sonic does as Amy asks. Amy gets four sets of handcuffs out, a smile on her face. Sonic's hands and feet are handcuffed to the metal bed frame. Amy starts shaking the whipped cream canister, making sure it was nice and frothy.

Sonic watched all this with shining green eyes. "So, what's the whipped cream for?"

Amy giggled. "Close your eyes, and keep them closed until I say so."

Sonic nods, and closes his eyes. The pink hedgehog smiles and begins placing the whipped cream on various places on Sonic's body. She couldn't help drooling over what she saw. The strong chest, the abs, Sonic's huge manhood, and it was all hers. This made Amy's body heat up, and she finished putting the whipped cream on Sonic.

Amy smiled at Sonic. "Are you ready for my Christmas present to you, Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Sure, but can I open my eyes?"

Amy giggled. "Not yet. Keep them closed until I'm done."

Sonic nodded, and Amy moved to the first area of whipped cream. Sonic felt a muzzle on the left side of his neck. A few chills go down Sonic's spine as he feels Amy's soft tongue gently lick the whipped cream away. Amy moves to the other side of Sonic's neck, and repeats this process. The result is Sonic beginning to purr again, making Amy's hormones start going into overdrive.

Amy moves to the next grouping of whipped cream, located on Sonic's strong chest. The pink tongue snakes out again, licking the frothy topping. However, Amy had located this group dangerously close to Sonic's nipples. The pink hedgehog softly licked the whipped cream, purposely licking Sonic's nipples.

The royal blue hero moaned at the feeling. It was a new one for him, and he loved it. "Ames, that feels good…"

Amy giggles. "Just you wait, Sonikku."

She continues to tease Sonic's nipples, making them both hard. Sonic moans again as Amy gently nibbles on the erect nipples, and he strains against the handcuffs. Amy watches Sonic writhe in pleasure, and begins to suckle on Sonic's nipples. There's a loud clang as Sonic attempts to pull Amy's head to his chest and hold her there.

Amy chuckles. "I'm assuming that feels good?"

Sonic nods. "Please keep going."

Amy shakes her head. "I can't. There's no more whipped cream. Well, there's none on your nipples anyway. However, there's more a little farther down your incredibly sexy body."

The rose-pink hedgehog trails light kisses down Sonic's abs, and counts them as she goes. Each of the six abs has a dab of whipped cream on it, and Amy licks the creamy froth off of her blue crush. Sonic moans as Amy works her way south to Sonic's massive member.

Amy smiles. "Sonic? How big is your little buddy here?"

Sonic thinks for a second. "Eight inches was the last measurement I had on it."

Amy nods, and licks her lips. The green eyes were sparkling with her heightened arousal. "Let me know if I do this wrong, okay?"

Sonic goes to reply, but doesn't because Amy has started licking the whipped cream off of the tip of Sonic's organ. Sonic moans Amy's name loudly, and this makes Amy start sucking on the huge appendage. Her right hand strokes Sonic's shaft, and her left hand plays with Sonic's testicles. The three front action makes sweat start forming on Sonic's forehead.

Sonic moans. "Ohhh Ames… That feels incredible. Please, keep going."

Amy nods, and begins bobbing her head along Sonic's length, her soft tongue twirling around all 8 inches. Sonic begins straining against the handcuffs as the pleasure roars through his body. Amy smiles and takes in all 8 inches of his massive manhood into her moist mouth.

Sonic almost starts yelling Amy's name. "Oh Amy! Keep going! I'm going to cum!"

Amy moans in anticipation, and resumes stroking Sonic's thick shaft. It's not long before Sonic erupts in orgasm, thick jets of his seed roaring into Amy's mouth. Amy moaned as she felt the thick liquid enter her mouth. The pink hedgehog crawls to Sonic, and taps his muzzle a few times. Sonic opens his eyes, and Amy shows him her mouthful of his seed before swallowing every drop.

The royal blue speedster was shocked. "Whoa. That's hot."

Amy purrs as the thick fluid slides down her throat. "Sonikku, you taste really good. Your seed is thick, and I love it. I'm getting more."

Turning back to Sonic's member, Amy once again took it into her mouth. What she didn't remember was that her flower was facing Sonic, in the famous 69 position. Though he was handcuffed, Sonic could tease the area, should he choose to.

He decided to mention this. "Ames, you know your woman parts are close enough for me to reach, right?"

Amy smiles, and keeps working Sonic's member around her mouth. Sitting up as best he could, Sonic was able to reach Amy's flower, and inserted his tongue into the moist region. Amy gave a loud muffled moan, and sucked harder on Sonic's massive shaft. This makes Sonic bury his face as far as he could into Amy's drenched womanhood.

Amy turned back to Sonic as she stroked his member. "Sonic… Ooohhhh, that feels good… Keep going please."

Sonic nodded. "Then you keep going on me, babe."

Amy turned back to Sonic's member, and began bobbing her head along the length again. Sonic twirled his tongue around the inner areas of Amy's flower. Amy again takes all 8 inches of Sonic's member into her mouth, and Sonic buried his face into Amy's core again. Both hedgehogs begin moaning loudly, which drives them both wilder.

Amy turns to Sonic, panting heavily. "Sonikku, I-I'm going to cum!"

Sonic nods. "Me too, Amy. K-Keep going."

About another minute passes, then Amy screams as her orgasm erupts. "SONIC!!!!"

Sonic's face gets covered in Amy's warm juices. At the same time, Sonic yells Amy's name as he reaches orgasm.

"AMY!!!"

His thick seed sprays all over Amy's face. She turns to face him, and Sonic smiles.

"That's also really hot."

Amy giggles. "I'm glad you like it, sexy."

Sonic nodded. "My turn now?"

Amy nods, unlocking the handcuffs. "It's only fair."

Sonic smiles, and has Amy stand up in the middle of her bed. Handcuffing her to the metal bed frame, Sonic has Amy close her eyes, and he puts the whipped cream on various parts of her body.

After he's done, Sonic makes Amy shiver with his deep whisper. "Now, it's my turn."

Amy nods, and Sonic moves to the first group of whipped cream, located on Amy's ear tips. As Sonic gently nibbles the whipped cream off, Amy begins panting. Her body was heating up again. Sonic now moves to her neck, where the next bits of whipped cream were.

Amy begins moaning. "Ohhh Sonic…."

Sonic chuckles, and gently bites Amy's neck with his fangs. Amy gasps at the feeling, but smiles. Sweat begins forming on Amy's forehead as Sonic trails kisses to her chest. Arriving at Amy's breasts, Sonic smiles.

"Ames, what size are your breasts here?"

Amy manages to pant her answer. "They're-They're 36C."

Sonic smiles. "The perfect size."

Further talking is stopped as Sonic's tongue comes out and gently starts licking the whipped cream from Amy's large nipples, which were a dark pink color. Amy attempts to reach Sonic's head and pull him to her breast, but she can't because she's handcuffed.

Her moans make Sonic smile. "More Sonic… Please… It feels so good."

Sonic teases the left nipple hard, and rubs it as he cleans off the right nipple, also teasing that one hard. Amy begins moaning loudly, and Sonic begins to suckle on the large nipples. The response from Amy is a loud scream. Sonic begins trailing his kisses to the last bit of whipped cream, located dangerously close to Amy's drenched womanhood. As Sonic begins licking the whipped cream from the area, Amy begins gyrating her hips so that Sonic's tongue teases her clitoris.

Sonic chuckles. "Does it feel good Ames?"

The pink hedgehog nods, her voice giving away how badly she wanted more. "Please keep going, my love."

The blue blur nods, and finishes cleaning the area. His hands reach up and begin rubbing Amy's nipples as he gently sucks on Amy's clit. Amy has an orgasm in seconds, screaming Sonic's name and covering his face in her warm juices.

Sonic stands after cleaning her up, and smiles. "Well, how is this for a Christmas present?"

Amy giggles. "Can I have more?"

Sonic chuckles. "Alright then. Get ready."

Leaning his head to Amy's dripping opening again, Sonic's tongue comes out and gently sweeps the area again. Amy immediately begins moaning, straining against the handcuffs. Sonic's hands come up and begin teasing Amy's large nipples again.

Shuddering, Amy looks down to Sonic. "Oohhhh Sonikku… More. Please. That feels so good."

The blue blur gently begins to suck on Amy's clitoris, and Amy begins writhing in pleasure, moaning Sonic's name loudly. Sonic takes one of his hands, inserts a finger, and gently begins to rub Amy's G Spot, and Amy shouts she's close to another orgasm. As Amy's screams get higher and louder, Sonic suddenly stops.

Panting, Amy looks down. "W-Why did you s-stop?"

Sonic grins. "Torture."

Amy growls. "If you don't keep going then so help me-"

She's cut off as Sonic begins sucking and rubbing her clit and G Spot. Amy shudders, and says she's close in just a few seconds. Sonic stops again, and again Amy looks down.

"Dammit, Sonic! As good as it feels, this torture _sucks_."

Sonic smiles at the sweating pink hedgehog. "Your sounds say otherwise, my love."

Amy sighs. "That may be true, but still-"

Again, she's cut off as Sonic begins teasing her again. His tongue teases her clit and surrounding areas. His finger rubs Amy's G Spot a little harder.

Amy shudders. "Oh dear Lord. Don't tease me again, Sonic. I need to cum. Please!"

Sonic smiles. "Fine. But keep in mind, your orgasm will be fairly strong."

Amy nods, panting heavily. As Sonic keeps up his actions, Amy's screams become louder.

"SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Sonic nods, and speeds his actions up. Soon Amy erupts in another orgasm, screaming Sonic's name as loud as she could.

"_SONIC!!!!!!!"_

The orgasm was strong, just as Sonic said it would be. It lasted for 20 seconds, and half that time was taken up by Amy's warm juices spraying onto Sonic's face. After her orgasm passes, Sonic stands up, and holds Amy, because she can barely stand.

Amy was grateful for the support. "Thanks. Give me a…. A few minutes…. I-I need to…. To recover… You were right, though… That was strong."

Sonic smiles. "You're welcome. I'm assuming you're going to want more after you recover?"

Amy nods. "Yes…. But holy crap I'll need help."

About five minutes pass, and Sonic keeps them both aroused by trailing kisses around Amy's neck, upper chest, and shoulders. Amy nods, telling Sonic she's ready to continue.

Sonic chuckles, unlocking the handcuffs from Amy's hands, but keeping her legs chained to the bed frame. "You have to tell me what you want, my love."

Amy nods. "I have a condom box in my drawer. I don't know if it'll fit you, but I want to feel you inside me, Sonic. SO bad."

Sonic gets a condom, and puts it on his large organ. "Perfect fit."

Climbing behind Amy, Sonic positions himself. "Is this your first time, Amy?"

She nods. "Yes, but I wanted it to be with you. Make me yours."

Sonic nods, and leans Amy against him. Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's head and pulls him to her neck, shivering as she felt Sonic's hot breath on her delicate skin. Sonic's member slides into Amy's core, and soon reaches her virgin wall.

Sonic hesitates. "Ames, this is going to hurt."

Amy nods. "I know, but I trust you, Sonic. Please, take away my innocence."

Getting a firm grip on Amy's hips, Sonic pushes through Amy's barrier. Amy nearly falls to the bed as the pain roars through her, but Sonic keeps her upright. A minute passes before Amy nods, telling Sonic he may proceed. The blue hedgehog begins a gentle upward thrusting into his pink lover's moist core. Amy feels each thrust and also feels all 8 inches fill her completely.

Each thrust makes her moan. "Uh. Uh. Yes. Sonic. Please, more. Ah. Oh. Mf. Uh."

Sonic smiles, and reaches around to gently rub and pinch Amy's dark pink nipples. Amy arches her back, and turns her head so that her face is in Sonic's neck. Her tongue snakes out and licks Sonic's neck. The blue blur purrs, and licks Amy's neck.

Amy manages to pant her desires to Sonic. "Please, my love… Harder… Faster…. Deeper."

Sonic smiles, and obliges. Amy's moans become screams as wave after wave of ecstasy rockets through her stunning body. "UH! OH! YES! SONIC! MORE! UH! MF! OH WOW! SONIC! UH!"

Amy could barely focus on anything except Sonic and their love-making. She did manage a few thoughts though. 'I always dreamed this day would come, but even my dreams didn't prepare me for how pleasurable this feels. Such an incredible feeling.' Amy's hands work her way down to Sonic's hips, and help Sonic thrust into her.

It's not long before Amy gets close to orgasm. "S-SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Sonic smiles. "I'm right here to support you, Amy. Let it out."

A few seconds pass, then Sonic feels Amy tighten up as her orgasm erupts. Holding Sonic in place, Amy screams Sonic's name as she uses him for support. "SONIC!!!"

The royal blue speedster lets the sakura hedgehog catch her breath, and gently pulls out of her. Moving in front of Amy, Sonic kisses her, and enters again. Amy moans loudly, loving the feeling of Sonic entering her again.

Wrapping her arms around Sonic's shoulders, Amy kisses her blue stud. "Let me do the work this time."

Sonic smiles. "Your feet are still handcuffed to the bed, babe."

Amy winked. "That's where my hips come in. Now shush and let me work."

Sonic nods, and Amy begins gyrating her hips, with Sonic supporting her. This new position made Amy feel dominant over Sonic, and her flower showed it. Sonic felt a few drops hit his feet, and smiled.

"Ames, does this position feel that good?"

She nodded, panting her answer. "Y-Yes, it does. It feels s-so good to feel your entire m-manhood inside me."

Sonic began gently rubbing Amy's large nipples, making her moan. "Oohhh yesss…. More, Sonic. Please."

Nodding, Sonic began to suckle on Amy's left nipple, gently rubbing the right nipple. Amy begins bucking her hips against Sonic's organ, moaning loudly and sweating a lot. Sonic's also panting now, but keeps going, since he's not getting close to orgasm at the moment. The blue hedgehog switches nipples, suckling on the right nipple and rubbing the left nipple.

Amy's moans become screams again. "SONIC! YES! YES! AH! OH! UH! UH! WOW!"

Sonic takes his free hand from Amy's hips and begins rubbing her clitoris. Amy visibly shudders with the pleasure the action gives her. It's not long before Amy makes her announcement.

"SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!"

Nodding, Sonic adds a few spanks to Amy's ample rear to help her along. Amy holds tight to Sonic as her orgasm roars through her body, screaming her lover's name. Sonic gets a surprise as something hits his thighs and drips down his legs.

Giving a confused look to Amy, Sonic looks into the shining jade green eyes. "Ames? Did you just do what I think you did?"

The rose-pink hedgehog smiles, looking into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "I think so, and it was wonderful. Now, are you close?"

Sonic smiles. "This should be it for me."

Amy giggles. "Then don't hold back."

Pulling out of Amy, Sonic unlocks the handcuffs keeping her chained to the bed. She lays down on the now soaked bed sheets, and spreads her legs. Sonic crawls between them, and enters Amy for the last time. Moaning, Amy wraps her legs around Sonic's hips, and her arms around Sonic's shoulders. Sonic begins thrusting again.

Amy growls. "I said don't hold back, Sonic."

The blue blur chuckles, and goes to full speed, which can't be matched by anyone.

Amy's screams nearly deafen Sonic. "_YES! OH YES! MORE! SONIC! UH! UH! OH! FUCK YEAH! SONIC! MORE! PLEASE!"_

Sonic takes hold of Amy's large nipples, and gently rubs them as he kisses his pink lover. Amy immediately wrestles with Sonic's tongue as her body shudders with the pleasure Sonic was giving to her. Neither hedgehog knew now much longer they could last, and neither hedgehog cared. They were focused only on pleasing their partner.

Breaking the kiss, Amy screams to Sonic. "_UH! UH! SONIC! I-I'M GOING TO-TO CUM!"_

Sonic shouts back. "Me too, Amy. Here it comes!"

As soon as he finishes speaking, Sonic unloads in another orgasm. Holding Amy close to him, Sonic's seed roars into Amy's flower, but it was safely caught by the condom.

As he climaxes, Sonic yells Amy's name. "AMY!!!!"

Amy dug her claws into Sonic's tough back, drawing blood and shaking as her last and strongest orgasm erupts. "SONIC!!!!!!"

A few minutes go by, and Sonic has discarded the used condom. Amy's already cuddled under the soaked sheets, waiting for her blue lover. The pink hedgehog doesn't have to wait long, as Sonic climbs into bed, and cuddles Amy to him.

She sighs contently, tracing small circles on Sonic's muscular chest. "That… was… incredible, Sonikku."

He nodded, panting a little. "I agree. For your first time, you were awesome."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Sonic? Will you go out with me? I don't want to be just friends anymore, especially since we both love each other."

Sonic kisses Amy's head. "Your answer is yes, Amy. I will go out with you. Not because of our love-making. I truly love you, and I want to be with you."

The new couple shares a kiss, then Amy closes her sparkling jade green eyes. "Goodnight Sonic, and Merry Christmas. I love you."

Sonic closes his bright emerald green eyes. "Goodnight Amy, and Merry Christmas. I love you too."

In a few minutes, Sonic and Amy are asleep, smiles on their faces, and their bodies glowing with the love they share with each other.

**Note: Thank you for reading this one-shot. Please submit a review. Also, voting for a sequel to 'A SonAmy Story' is ongoing, and ends on January 1st, 2010. Please read the story, review it, and vote on whether or not there should be a sequel. Sonic, Amy, and all related characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega. I own nothing but the story. (Note: I _do_ take requests, so don't hesitate to ask.)**


End file.
